


Waking up

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordswithdraw, touch and hover.





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted the [coma drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012314) last week I was sternly told that I had to fix it, so today I did =D Sterekdrabbles‘ words for today are withdraw, touch, hover, and the theme of the week is [magic](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-magic). Enjoy! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175318569512).)

Stiles’ hand twitched in Derek’s, and Derek stood up instantly. He watched Stiles’ face and his hand hovered by Stiles’ cheek, unable to withdraw. Nothing happened for what felt like an eternity, but then Stiles’ hand squeezed Derek’s.

“Stiles?” His voice was rough, scared and weak.

Stiles eyes were all white and glowing when they opened, and he blinked, disoriented, then they were brown again. “Derek? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Stiles’ hand came up to touch the back of Derek’s neck and Derek let his head fall against his shoulder. “Goddamnit Stiles,” he said. “Fuck, I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
